Dad, I Mean Dan
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found:It was a perfect day as Danny and his two kids flew over the city of Amity Park. That is until they heard an evil laugh. A laugh that Danny wished he would never have to hear again.
1. Mysterious Laughter

OK, I am taking the poll down. I can't wait any longer. I'm just gonna go with my gut 'cause I have several ideas for new stories! And I need to get this out of my head. Enjoy!

**Amity Park, 11:56 am-**

Danny flew through the skies with his two fourteen year old twin children, Daniel and Debby. It was just a normal day. Actually, it started out to be an amazing day. The sun was out and shining. No clouds in sight. A light breeze just to keep it nice, and people were out milling about.

"Hey Dad, I have a question. It doesn't really have anything to do with ghosts, but just a question I was wondering about." Daniel asked as they checked over the town for any signs of ghosts.

"Shoot." Danny said happily.

"Well, your real name is Daniel, and when you were a kid you were Danny. And now that you're all grown up, you're still Danny. Why don't you go by what most Daniels go by when they grown up? You know, Dan?" Daniel asked curiously, not knowing what he was getting himself into. Danny froze in mid-flight, causing Debby and Daniel to take a double take and stop with him.

"Don't ever say that name again." Danny said as his he stifled his surprise and hate of the name and what it could bring him.

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" Debby asked, curious as to why her dad didn't like them saying it.

"Let's just say I would rather not be called that anytime in this time, or in the future." Danny said hesitantly. Debby and Daniel gave him quizzical looks. Danny sighed. "I know you guys are old enough to know why, but I would rather you not know. It's really difficult to explain." Just then, to ruin that perfect day was an evil laugh. A laugh that Danny had only heard once, but knew only too well. His blood ran cold and his face fell into fear. Daniel and Debby looked at him, wanting to know what the matter was. The three of them looked around to see where the evil laugh came from.

"Did you guys here that…" Danny's voice trailed off as they heard another evil laugh. Danny grabbed the two teens by a wrist and pulled them down into an alley. He hushed them and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Daniel asked silently. Danny hushed him again and came over to them. They saw the fear in his eyes. No, not the kind of fear when you ask out the love of your life out on a first date. No, not the feeling you get when you start your first job. Not even the fear you get when in the hospital for several broken bones. No. This was absolute pure genuine fear.

"Guys, I need you to go home without being noticed-by anybody. Tell your mom to call Aunt Jazz, Aunt Danielle, Uncle Tucker, and Grandma and Grandpa. Tell her to tell them to bring everybody to the house. When they all get there put up the ghost shield, and don't. Go. Anywhere. Stay put." Danny said quietly. They were about to argue and ask what was going on but were interrupted by the evil laugh accompanied by a small explosion. "Go." With that he pushed them off. They held each other's hands and went invisible. They flew home steadily, afraid of what was going to happen.

Danny floated into the opening again, searching for a telephone booth. He spotted one and entered it. He lifted a safety panel to reveal a red button. He held it down and spoke into a microphone next to it.

"Attention Amity Park. This is Danny Phantom speaking. Get to your homes and put up your shields. Amity Park is going down into lockdown. I repeat Amity Park is going into lock-" Danny's voice was cut short as a large green ecto blast came hurling into the phone booth. Danny let go of the button as the booth tipped over. The skies grew dark and havoc went through the city at hearing the announcement. Danny looked up to see a man that looked exactly like him. Exactly.

Cliffy! Yay for cliffy! Please review!


	2. Dan's Return

I'm sorry I left you with that terrible cliffy. *coughs-not sorry-coughs*. Enjoy!

**Amity Park, 12:02 pm-**

Danny looked up fearfully to see a ghost that looked exactly like him. His first thought was Amorpho, but he knew that he wouldn't attack him. The man laughed evilly as he approached Danny with ecto energy filled hands.

"Well hello there Daniel. Surprised to see me? Surprised to see how much I've changed?" Dan asked as he let out another laugh. He blasted a ray towards Danny but he managed to roll out of the way.

"H-how did you escape?" Danny asked, trying to get over the surprise that nearly stopped his heart.

"That doesn't matter right now. All's that matter's is that I have right where I want you." Dan said as he sent his ecto fist hurling down to Danny. He rolled over again, just barely missing the attack. He zoomed up and sent a blast down to Dan. Dan threw up a shield and it went rocketing back at Danny who failed to avoid it. He steadied himself after the blast and got ready to shoot again.

"Y-you look-like-" Danny stuttered.

"Like you? Yes, I think it has something to do with you turning twenty-four. As soon as you turned twenty-four my look changed." Dan said, pulling at the outfit. "I don't like the outfit much. Nor my new look. But if I can use it to turn your world upside down, then I can deal with it." He blasted Danny yet again with a very large beam that sent him spiraling to the ground, causing a large crater to appear. Danny got up weakly and looked up.

"You're not going to get away with whatever you're planning. I'll stop you. I've stopped you once, I can do it again." Danny stated triumphantly, starting to let out a ghostly wail. Dan whipped out a thermos and opened it, facing it at Danny.

"Actually, I've already won." Dan stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Danny was sucked into the thermos through a blue vortex and Dan closed the thermos, laughing his evil laugh. He landed on the ground and changed himself to look like his human half. He walked over to the tipped over phone booth and held the red button.

"Attention Amity Park. Danny Phantom speaking. You can come out now. It was a false alarm. I repeat it was just a false alarm." Dan said, imitating Danny's voice perfectly. He let go of the button and smiled as he looked at the shaking thermos. He banged it hard against the ground and it stopped shaking. Turning around he looked at the city that was to be his. He would win this time, and nothing could stop him.

Uh oh! Dun, dun, dun! Please review!


	3. Acting Weird

Note: Dan is going to be acting as if he had a full out battle with Danny. But they think he is Danny and that Dan is the one in the thermos. Another note: Danny is unconscious in the thermos. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park 12:14 pm-**

Dan limped through the door of Fenton Works and was greeted by tons of hugs.

"Oh Danny are you alright? What happened? You look awful!" Everybody exclaimed. Dan looked up with a tired expression covering his evil thoughts. He held up the thermos that had held him for the past twenty years. He used the same one so that it looked like 'Dan' had been fighting to come out of the thermos.

"Dan." Dan said weakly before falling to his knees in convincing pain. Everybody gasped and knelt down beside him.

"_Dan_? You fought_ Dan_? Oh, no wonder you look so pale and beat up!" Jazz said as she stroked her hand through his messy raven black hair. Dan had his face looking down so his hair covered his face. He smiled evilly. Everything was working perfectly. They all thought he was really Danny. He coughed violently and everybody jumped back for a moment, surprised. Sam laid her hand on his shoulder. Perfect. Dan shrugged her off rather harshly and scowled.

"I don't want to be touched right now. I want to be alone and just go return _this_-" Dan said harshly, shaking the thermos, "-to Clockwork." Dan stood up and changed into Phantom. Sam's eyes showed hurt from the shove off.

"Danny, are you alright?" Maddie laid her hand on Dan's shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"I'm fine." Dan replied. He was trying to get them to see something was wrong with him, which would result in them asking him about it. Then he would have more of a reason to be acting the way he was, then they wouldn't trust him when he continued this attitude. He walked away from the group of adults that surrounded him and as he passed the group of kids he glared, his eyes accidentally glowing red for a moment. The only one to notice this was Daniel and Debby. They thought it was just the lighting that was tricking their eyes, but they were still worried about their dad.

"Debby, did you see that?" Daniel whispered silently to Debby.

"You mean his eyes? Yah." Debby whispered back. Darcy, Abby, and Andy heard their shared conversation.

"Guys what are you talking about?" Abby asked. They watched as Dan stalked off towards the lab.

"Mom, can us kids just like, go hang out upstairs or something?" Debby asked in a bored voice. Sam didn't seem to hear them at first.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. You kids just go upstairs. Your Dad is probably just in a bad mood." Sam said uneasily, tears starting to slip from her eyes at they way 'Danny' had treated her. Debby motioned for the kids to follow her and they headed upstairs to her room. They all sat down and started discussing what she and Daniel had seen.

"Me and Daniel saw Dad's eyes glow red." Debby said.

"What do you mean, glow red? He has blue eyes, and green eyes." Abby said, obviously confused.

I think something is wrong with him. And I want to know a little _more about this 'Dan'_ person." Daniel admitted. "Do you think he's the reason why he doesn't want us to say the name?"

"Maybe…" Debby said, her voice trailing off.

"My Dad told me something about a ghost named Dan that Uncle Danny had to fight off when he was younger." Abby said.

"Yah. My Mom told me something about a ghost named Dan too." Andy said.

"Then why wouldn't he tell us about him? I mean, we're his kids." Debby pointed out.

"Well, Mom said that he didn't like to talk about it. She didn't tell me much, but she got the point across clearly when she told me not to mention him." Andy continued. There was silence in the room for a moment. Being the kid of mischievous Danielle, Darcy spoke up.

"I think we should maybe look into Uncle Danny's old ghost files and see who this Dan person really is." Darcy suggested. Everybody nodded and started to sneak up to Danny's secret office.

**Meanwhile downstairs-**

"Sam are you alright?" Danielle asked softly as Sam sat down.

"Danny's not acting like, Danny." Sam replied. "I mean, I know that he just got done fighting him, but still. He should know he won't be turning into that." Maddie sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll get better. He just needs some time to himself before he gets over the unsuspected break out of, him." Maddie reassured Sam. Sam sighed and her tears stopped, making herself just trust what Maddie was saying. They were all silent, deep in thought.

Please review!


	4. Suspicions Revealed

Wow. My brain is so melting right now. I need to write this down 'cause I have like five stories in my head, and if I type them all up right now, then my documents are going to get all mixed up and-GAH! *takes deep breath to slow down* OK, I'm calm-enough. Enjoy!

**Danny's Secret Study, Fenton Works, Amity Park, 12:32 pm-**

Darcy, Daniel, Debby, Abby, and Abby sneaked quietly into the study. They surrounded the computer and Abby sat down, being the techno geek of the group just like her dad.

"Do you know the password to log on?" Abby asked, looking up at Debby and Daniel.

"I think it's Sam Fenton." Daniel guessed. Abby typed it in and their access was granted. Abby scrolled down the page, searching for anybody named Dan.

"Anything?" Debby asked, leaning over the chair and looking at the screen.

"Nothing. There's a bunch of ghosts, but none of them say anything about anybody named Dan." Abby said, shaking her head. She scrolled up and then scrolled all the way down again. She was just about to scroll up again when Darcy stopped her.

"Wait! What's that at the very bottom in small print?" Darcy asked, pointing at some writing at the bottom. Abby leaned in closer to the screen and took a closer look.

"Secret file D? Do you think that could be it?" Abby announced.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Andy said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Abby double clicked it to reveal a password protected page. She typed in 'Sam Fenton', and it denied it.

"Well then, what could it be?" Debby asked curiously.

"Let me try and hack it…" Abby's voice trailed off as she fiddled with her own PDA. There was a moment's silence and then it started beeping. She handed it off to Daniel and looked at the computer screen. "Read off what it says." Abby directed. Daniel nodded and started reading it off.

"N. E. V. E. R. H. A. P. P. P. E. N. All lower case, no spaces." Daniel read off. "Hmm…Never happen? This is really peculiar." Abby typed it in and it allowed them to access the page. On the screen it showed a picture of a blue man with fiery white hair, fangs, a snake like type tongue, and a jumpsuit similar to Danny's but with a cape. She scrolled down and gasped at what was typed in the file.

_Dan Plasmius-_

_Most powerful ghost. From ten years into the future (when I was fourteen), different time line. My ghost half and Vlad's ghost half. Currently trapped in Fenton Thermos, Clockwork's lair, Ghost Zone. I will never become this, I promised my family, and I plan to keep this promise, no matter what. They may not remember what happened that day of the C.A.T.'s, but I do. When he tried to kill them, I made sure to keep them safe. I would give my life in order to save them from this monstrosity, but I hope with all my heart, that that day will never have to come._

That's all it said. Nothing more. Everybody was silent with the information they had just discovered.

"When was it last opened?" Darcy asked.

"The day it was created. Hasn't been accessed since." Abby said. The silence continued.

"So Dan, is Dad?" Debby asked, the same question that was on all their minds.

"Well, with how he puts it, no and yes. It is in a way, but he swears not to become that." Andy clarified.

"Then if that's Dan downstairs, why doesn't he look like that?" Daniel asked, pointing at the scary picture of Dan.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that even though he is out of the time stream now, when Dad turned twenty-four, seeing as that's how old Dan must've been when they fought, Dan might have changed to look like Dad." Andy replied.

"That makes sense…" Daniel's voice trailed off as they heard coming footsteps. Abby quickly turned off the computer and Daniel, Debby, and Darcy phased them out of the study into Debby's room. They all quickly prepared themselves in comfortable positions and started talking about the upcoming tests and how lame Mr. Lancer was when it came to him trying to be 'hip'. The door opened to reveal 'Danny'.

"Hey Dan-dy Dad! How you feeling?" Debby asked, saving herself from what she was about to say. Dan gave her an odd look and then it disappeared. He forced a smile on his face.

"I'm doing all right. I just wanted to check on you guys before I go drop this off at Clockwork's lair." Dan confirmed, shaking the thermos. "Are you guys going to be alright?" Dan asked, his eyes momentarily flashing red. It took all they had not to gasp or act like they had seen it.

"Uh…yeah. We'll be fine." Daniel said, hiding his suspicion almost perfectly. Dan nodded and phased through the floor down into the lab.

"What are we gonna do? I saw that this time and that defiantly isn't Uncle Danny." Darcy said worriedly.

"First, we need to tell Mom." Debby said, standing up ready to go downstairs. The rest of the kids stood up, all worried and started walking downstairs.

Uh oh! Uh oh! Hey guess what I discovered! I know Danny Phantom's phone number! You don't believe me do you? Well, watch the episode, Ultimate Enemy, and when Mr. Lancer dials the number it is 555-1221 ! Isn't that cool? Anyways, please review!


	5. Going to Save Dad

So I guess I have no other choice but to say what happens when Dan flies to Clockwork huh? Oh yeah. I need to verify something before I get to it. I have this theory that when you get sucked into the Fenton Thermos, you are shrunk down a bit and then you are in the thermos, and when you come out then you are back to normal. And you can deactivate the thermos to peek inside and not free whoever is in there. So yah. There is a release button. Well, here ya go. Enjoy!

**Ghost Zone, 12:41 pm-**

Dan flew through the Ghost Zone, shaking the thermos every once in a while. He heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Whelp! I need to talk to y-" Skulker started to address 'Danny'. He was interrupted by Dan throwing a large ecto blast his way. Skulker went spiraling back and finally regained his balance. "I just wanted to say the others say thank you to you for your kids breaking them out! But if you're going to be that way…" Skulker let several weapons pop out of his armory. He was just about to shoot when Dan let out his ghostly wail. Skulker was sent flying on and on into the never ending Ghost Zone, leaving Dan with an evil smile on his face. He shook the thermos and started talking partly to himself, and partly to Danny if he was awake yet.

"Well, looks like I can turn both your lives upside down. Your human half _and_ your ghost half!" Dan laughed. When he heard nothing coming from the containment device he opened it slowly to see inside. Danny was sprawled at the bottom of the thermos, knocked out. He was bruised and bleeding from the constant shaking of the thermos. Dan laughed and closed the lid. He continued to shake it for something to do as he approached Clockwork's lair. He landed in front of the large iron doors and phased through. He looked around. "Clockwork?" Dan called in his best imitating voice of Danny. Clockwork appeared in front of him, making Dan jump.

"Daniel? You caught him already?" Clockwork raised an eyebrow. Something seemed off about 'Danny'. Seeing as Dan was out of the time stream, he had no idea that it was who he thought was in the thermos.

"Uh, yeah. I was pretty beat up, but my family helped take care of my injuries." Dan said, rubbing his neck the way Danny did. "And um, do you think that maybe next time you can warn me about him coming to try and destroy my life again? With the kids it's even more dangerous, and I have no idea what I would do if something happened to them." Dan added as he handed Clockwork the thermos. Clockwork put the thermos on it's original setting place.

"Of course. Now then if you don't mind, I have some things to attend to. Like a meeting with the Observants on how Dan escaped." Clockwork said as he motioned for Dan to leave. Dan smiled, almost evil, but managed to keep it normal.

"No problem." Dan floated out of the lair and started heading back to Fenton Works, ready to ruin Danny's life.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 12:42 pm-**

Daniel, Debby, Darcy, Andy, and Abby all came walking down the steps to see the grown ups talking. Everybody was there except Dan. The stopped and listened before showing themselves.

"I don't know what the matter is with Danny. He just seems-off." said the concerned voice of Jazz. "He's acting like the last time Dan attacked. And that wasn't him that time. It was Dan and I thought it was Danny."

"He is acting odd. But maybe it's just because he's worried about how he escaped. I mean, even after six years of Dan being imprisoned, Danny still watched carefully what he did so he didn't end up as him." Sam said, sighing. "I just want to know why he can't trust us to tell us what the matter is."

"It's because that's not Dad. It's Dan." Daniel stated as the kids revealed themselves. The grown ups looked up, surprised to see them standing there.

"What do you mean that's Dan?" Maddie asked confused.

"Me and Daniel saw his eyes flash red. We went upstairs and well, um, hacked into his files in his study to confirm our suspicions. When we were in my room, we all saw his eyes flash red." Debby explained, sitting down next to her mom.

"But that doesn't explain why he looks like Danny. I've seen a picture of him, and that isn't what he looks like." Jack said.

"Well, when he was pretending to be Danny twenty years ago, he was able to make himself look like him." Tucker said. Sam and Jazz nodded, knowing this for sure. They heard the sound of the portal closing downstairs, signaling Dan's return. Sam stood up abruptly.

"You guys should go then. If he's pretending to be Danny then he won't do anything unless he has us all together. Just like last time." Sam said. The rest of them were about to protest but they knew that this was true. They all started to head out the door before Dan got upstairs. Tucker stopped in the doorway and gave Valerie and Abby a kiss goodbye. They gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm staying here. Sam can't stay alone. Even if she has the kids here. You guys go ahead." Tucker said as he lightly pushed them out the door. They left hesitantly and Tucker closed the door. Just then Dan appeared in the room.

"Uh, hey Tucker. Sweetie. Where did everybody go?" Dan asked.

"They just left to go home. We were thinking that maybe the three of us could catch up some more. I know you've been home for like two weeks now, but hey! We can still talk like old times can't we?" Tucker said, hesitantly putting his arm around Dan's shoulder.

"Yah. We've all been so busy. Let's just sit down and talk. Kids, why don't you go upstairs." Sam said happily, winking at the two teens. Dan didn't notice this small act as Tucker sat him down.

"OK. We're gonna go find our workbooks to study for the upcoming tests." Daniel said as he and Debby ran up the steps. Once they go up there they both transformed and phased down into the basement. Debby ran into the Specter Speeder and got it running.

"Do you have a thermos and the Boomerang?" Debby asked Daniel, not really caring how you really pronounced it. Daniel waved them in the air as an answer and hopped in. Debby got into the passenger's seat and Daniel got into the driver's. Debby pressed a button, opening the portal. She stuck her hand out the window. "Find Dad-I mean find Danny!" she said as she threw the boomerang. She sat back down and they went flying after the tracking device, the portal closing silently behind them.

Woo hoo! Go Debby and Daniel! Please review!


	6. Dan Reveals His Secret

Wow. This is getting pretty action-y and it will get even more action-y soon! Enjoy!

**Right outside Clockwork's lair, Ghost Zone, 1:42 pm-**

"There! There's Clockwork's lair!" Debby exclaimed as the boomerang went flying towards the large building. They phased through after it and landed. The boomerang smacked the thermos that was sitting on the table, causing it to fall to the floor. As Debby and Daniel hopped out of the Specter Speeder Clockwork appeared before them.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you even know what that container holds?" Clockwork asked in his calm voice. Before he could stop time or do anything else Daniel used his telekinesis to get two medallions to fall over their necks.

"Of course we do. And asthe master of time, you should too!" Daniel said as he picked up the thermos.

"Wait! Don't!" Clockwork exclaimed. Too late. Daniel uncapped the thermos and pressed the release button. A blue vortex threw a bloody and bruised Danny out onto the ground. As soon as he was freed his body transformed back into his human self, clearly unconscious. A surprised look fell on Clockwork's face. "B-but then that means-" Clockwork stuttered. He felt mixed up at not knowing what was going on. He was used to knowing everything.

"That Dan tricked you." Debby finished for him. The two teens knelt down worriedly next to Danny. They shook him lightly.

"Dad! Wake up! Dad are you alright? Dad!" Debby said frantically. Danny didn't answer. He was completely still besides his light breathing. It was loud and unsteady. Debby looked up at Clockwork with large tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with him? Is he going to be OK?" Her lip quivered as she stared up at Clockwork with her large icy green eyes. Daniel also looked up with tears in his eyes. Clockwork sighed, wanting to tell them.

"I am afraid that I can't say. But you can bring him to the Far Frozen where he will be safe, I can guarantee and they will help nurse him back to health. You do know where that is correct?" Clockwork asked them. They both nodded as Daniel used his powers to lift Danny up. Debby opened the door to the Specter Speeder and Daniel let Danny down easily into a chair, strapping him in safely. Before they both hopped into the Speeder they waved to Clockwork saying their goodbyes and thank you's. They started up the large vehicle and zoomed off to find the Far Frozen.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 1:42 pm-**

Tucker shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Sam reluctantly put her arm around Dan's waist.

"So how you feeling now?" Tucker asked nervously. Dan was getting irritated by this stalling. He didn't know it was stalling, but he didn't like it. He pushed Sam's hand off of him and scowled at Tucker.

"I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell you two so you'll just leave it!" Dan replied rather viciously. Tucker jumped up at this outburst.

"OK! If you don't mind I think I'm just going to go see if there's anything to eat." Tucker walked away from the scene, avoiding Sam's death glare. She shook it off and looked at Dan with a fake lovingly look.

"Danny, you're not acting like yourself. Please, tell me what's wrong." Sam said, concern in her voice.

_That's it. I can't take it anymore. Enough with this lovey dovey stuff!_ Dan thought. He jumped up, changing into his new ghost form. He turned around, his eyes glowing a bloody red.

"Oh please Samantha! Don't you see what the matter is? I'm not Danny!" Dan shouted, snatching her by her throat. He held her in the air while she kicked and squirmed, trying to get free. "Did you honestly think he could beat me again? Really!" Dan squeezed tight around Sam's throat. "I was going to wait to do this until I had you all here, but I suppose you would just get in the way." Sam started gasping for air desperately.

"T-Tucker!" Sam managed to yell just barely. She kicked Dan in the gut allowing him to let go of her. Tucker came running in with an ecto gun in one hand and a ham sandwich in the other. Dan turned around angrily and shot Tucker back into the kitchen and then turned back to Sam who was gasping for air and trying to scoot away. He picked her up once more my the throat, bringing her face to face with him.

"Where did Daniel and Debby go?" He asked in an evil calm voice. Sam just shook her head violently and bit her lip. She would never tell him. He tightened his grip some more. "They went to go find him didn't they?" Sam gulped but kept silent. "That's what I thought." Dan dropped Sam onto the ground and phased through the floor. Sam rubbed her sore throat as Tucker came limping back in. He saw a terrified look on Sam's face as she got up.

"W-where'd he go?" Tucker exclaimed.

"He's off to go find Debby and Daniel. We have to go save them!" Sam said hoarsely. Tucker helped her up carefully and they walked down into the lab where they kept the Specter Speeder.

"They took the Specter Speeder though!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We have a spare." Sam said as she pressed a red button. One of the walls turned into a sort of garage door and revealed another Speeder. "Come on. Let's head to Clockwork's first. He'll know where they went if they've already been there." Sam and Tucker hopped into the Speeder and went speeding into the Ghost Zone.

And so I end chapter 6! Please review!


	7. Traveling to the Far Frozen

Wow. I have so many ideas that I have no idea which story to do next. I don't think I'm doing a sequel to this one with Vlad, because my new story will have Vlad. (as you can obviously see, Vlad and Dan are my easiest characters to write stories on. They are so predictable.) But anyways, enjoy!

**Far Frozen, Ghost Zone, 2:14 pm-**

Daniel landed the Specter Speeder lightly in the snow right outside the outskirts of the village of the Far Frozen. As they stepped out of the large vehicle they saw Frostbite and several other's running over.

"Children of the Great One! What brings you here, and what might be the problem, as I see a worried expression among you?" Frostbite asked, bowing down to them.

"It's our Dad. He's really beat up and he needs you. Not even his new power is helping himself heal." Debby said worriedly. Daniel opened the door to reveal the still unconscious Danny. Frostbite leaned in and picked Danny up in his large arms.

"Oh my, he is in quite a horrible state. We shall do what we can. You two shall come with us where it is safe and you may rest as well. What hast done this to our hero?" Frostbite asked in his booming heroic voice. And so Debby and Daniel explained quickly of what had happened.

**Clockwork's lair, Ghost Zone, 2:14 pm-**

Sam and Tucker landed next to the large iron doors, hoping to find out where Daniel and Debby went off to. They hopped out of the Speeder and phased through the doors, knowing that since they were human they could. They both gasped at what they saw. There was rubble everywhere and Clockwork was lying on the ground, barely conscious. They ran over to him and knelt down next to him.

"Clockwork? Are you OK? What happened here?" Sam asked frantically. Clockwork looked up at Sam's worried face.

"Travel to the Far Frozen. Your children and Danny are in grave danger." That's all he was able to say before he passed out. As fast as she had knelt down Sam snapped up, grabbing Tucker by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the Specter Speeder.

"Come on! We have to go save them!" Sam said, not even allowing Tucker to say anything. She hopped back in the driver's seat and sped off to the Realm of the Far Frozen.

**Minutes before-**

Dan phased through the doors of Clockwork's lair, pure anger on his face. His plan wasn't quite working the way he had planned. He ventured inside and looked around, only to discover it was empty. Not even the thermos was occupied. It just lay there open on the ground.

"Dan. I should've known." said a familiar calm voice from behind him. He zipped around and grabbed the old Clockwork by the throat.

"Where are they?" Dan growled.

"I can not tell you." Clockwork stated calmly. Dan didn't even give him another chance to speak. He thrust his head back and let out a ghostly wail.

_"WHERE. ARE. THEEEEEYYYY?"_ he bellowed. The ceiling came crashing down, burying most of the things in the lair. He snatched Clockwork's staff and threw him s hard as he could into a pile of rubble, resulting in another pile of rubble falling onto him. Dan waved the staff in front of a screen and it showed Daniel and Debby entering the Far Frozen. With that he dropped the staff and flew away, heading to where he would, this time his plan to work, finally destroy Danny's life.

Bum, bum, bum! Please review. Even if the next chapter is up, please always review! *puppy eyes and puppy pout* Please?


	8. Dan's Revenge

Trying to finish this up. Enjoy!

**Far Frozen, Ghost Zone, 2:31 pm-**

Danny's eyes opened slowly, pain traveling throughout his whole body. He blew his black hair out of his face and realized he was no longer in the thermos. He sat up painfully and looked around at his surroundings. It looked like a hospital, and it was icy. So he was…_The Far Frozen?_ Danny thought groggily. He rubbed his head and tried to remember what had happened. He remembered flying through the skies with Daniel and Debby. It was a perfect day until something happened. But what was it? Daniel had asked him a question. Danny racked his brain for a clue of what happened. Daniel asked something about a name…_Dan!_ Danny thought. Everything came flooding back to him. He tried to think of how he got here but his thoughts were interrupted by several screams and an explosion, followed by that terrible, evil laugh. Danny hopped out of bed, pains forgotten and transformed into Phantom as he ran out the door to face his worst enemy.

**Minutes before-**

Sam and Tucker landed next to the other Specter Speeder and hopped out. They looked around and saw the village in the short distance and started running over to it. They burst through a set of doors and were greeted by the surprised looks of Daniel, Debby, Frostbite, and several others. Sam went running over to her children.

"You two are alright! I was so worried! Where's your father?" Sam asked frantically.

"He is being treated in the medical facility. AS for you four though, from what I have just heard, we need to get you somewhere safe, before the Great One's greatest enemy arrives for his revenge." Frost bite said as he stood up. Just then there was a large explosion. They screamed and ran out of the collapsing building.

When they were finally out they heard that sickening laugh. That laugh that sent more than just shivers up your spine. Dan Plasmius floated in the sky with fists of energy in his hands. But he looked different once again. He now had his old look back. The flaming hair, the blue skin, fangs, forked tongue, cape, and outfit.

"Like the look? I ran into a certain genie and thought 'Eh, what the heck? I want to look my best when I destroy everything Phantom loves'!" Dan said triumphantly to answer the shocked expressions he was getting. He was just about to throw another explosive blast at them when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned around to see Danny standing there, heaving and holding his side in pain.

"Leave. Them. _Alooooooonnnne!" _Danny yelled, letting out a ghostly wail as he flew up into the sky. It hit Dan straight on but he fought it. When Danny let go of the wail Dan sent one of his own towards Danny. Before it reached him, however, Danny let out another one and the two wails collided and backfired into their creators. They steadied themselves as they recovered from the large attack.

Danny sent himself flying almost two hundred miles an hour towards Dan who was just floating there. As Danny pulled his fist back to punch him though Dan quickly thrust his arm out and snatched Danny by the throat. With the force of how fast he was going Danny nearly snapped his neck but just barely managed to stop. He flung his hands up to his neck and tried to peel him off. As Danny struggled Dan shocked him with as much ecto energy he could spare. Danny screeched in agony as Dan sent him flying to the ground. Danny transformed back into Fenton and slid on the icy surface of the ground. As he slid he tried to stop but right as he was about to he slipped off the edge, just barely catching himself. He was holding on with one hand, looking down into the icy abyss he was about to fall into. Danny looked up fearfully, seeing Dan standing above him as he tried to hold on.

"So long." Dan said evilly, stomping his foot hard onto Danny's hand. The ice cracked and Danny just barely just managed to grab onto a hold in the side of the cliff, but it also cracked and he started falling again. This went on for about seven feet when finally Dan got tired of watching this and blasted the side of the cliff wall, causing the ice to fall onto Danny, disallowing him to grab on anymore. He fell back and fell, so scared he couldn't even scream. Dan watched as Danny disappeared and turned around. "Now then." Dan started to approach Danny's frightened, shocked family, his hands filled with ecto energy.

Uh oh! Review please!


	9. Defeating Dan

Oh no…I haven't gotten the reviews yet, but I know what I should do. *hides from ghostdog401* Enjoy!

**Far Frozen, Ghost Zone, 2:43 pm-**

Daniel and Debby, who had both been in their human forms previously to save energy both went ghost. They wanted to fight, but seeing how powerful Dan was they just cowered back along with Sam, Tucker, and Frostbite who had been injured during the explosion. Dan came walking steadily towards them, the ecto energy glowing in his hands. As Dan lifted his hands in ready position he laughed evilly.

"I can't actually believe you thought he would win. And I can't believe I'm actually finally doing this." Dan laughed as he readied his blast. "And as soon as I take care of you, I'll go and get rid of the rest of who he cares about. Even if he's already dead from that drop, I'm still going through with my plan!" Dan let out his ecto energy beam and it went flying at them. Debby and Daniel threw up a shield as fast as they could and it backfired. Just as he was about to throw another blast a blue vortex appeared from out of nowhere behind them and Dan was sucked in, screaming how he would return and go through with his plan. Debby and Daniel led down the shield and they all looked around in wonder.

"I'm sorry you guys. This will never happen again." said a voice from behind. They all turned around at this sudden new voice that sounded so familiar and they smiled. There stood Danny, holding his gut in one hand, and a thermos in the other. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

**Danny's Point of view, Icy Abyss, Far Frozen, Ghost Zone, 2:40 pm-**

As I fell down into the abyss all I could think about was what was going to happen to the ones I loved. I was so scared I couldn't even scream. I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the impact that would soon come between my body and the icy ground far below. I felt the two rings form around my body and I stopped n mid air. My powers kicked back in! I turned invisible, with a new feeling of triumph and flew high into the sky, above the scene below. I saw Daniel and Debby holding up shields as they cowered back from Dan. He had gone too far. I zoomed down, still invisible and snatched a thermos from Daniel's utility belt without being noticed. I flew up behind them and opened it up, holding it towards Dan. Nothing happened. I looked at it to discover it was a new one that still needed to get an original power source. I gathered all my energy I could muster up and aimed the thermos at Dan. The blue vortex appeared and sucked him in. I dropped down onto the ground lightly as I could.

"I'm sorry guys. This will never happen again." I said, my voice hoarse as I tried to gain their attention. They turned around, their shocked looks turning into joyous smiles. My knees buckled beneath me from all the energy I had used and fell to my knees. They all came rushing over to me, ready to be of help. I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just need to take it easy." I said reassuringly as I stood back up. Sam and Tucker grabbed me from under my arms as I wobbled again and changed back into my human form, my raven black hair hanging in my face.

"Let's just take you home." Sam said as she pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and allowed them to help me to the Specter Speeder.

As I sat down in the Specter Speeder that Sam and Tucker were to drive I watched out the window as the kids and them said goodbye to Frostbite and his people. I waved from where I sat and then leaned back, trying to relax. I had once again defeated my dark self._ No, wait._ I thought to myself, smiling._ Not my dark self. Dan Plasmius. I'll never become him, so therefore, he is not me._

Sam and Tucker hopped into the Specter Speeder while Daniel and Debby hopped in the other. We lifted off and started heading to Clockwork's lair, where from there, we would head home.

The end. Please review! I will have another story up by tomorrow night I hope. No, not a sequel. I got the idea from one of Anemonea's one-shots that she said that anybody can create a story from, so wish me good luck! Please review, even a smiley face will do! (rhyme not intended)


End file.
